User talk:91.59.121.41
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Kuroumaru Tokisaka page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EvilDragonLord (talk) 13:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) The hotspring annex and love hina Actually it may in fact take place in the same universe as love hina, because in the love hina manga Keitaro is always referred to as being immortal, and UQ Holder was started by Yukihime/Evangeline and another mysterious unknown backer, the mysterious backer could in fact be keitaro from love hina. Its also possible that fairyland resort is similar to the Hinata-Sou resort or may even be related to it in some way.SageM (talk) 21:18, November 4, 2015 (UTC)SageM I know it´s quite clear that it´s playing in the same universe as Love hina. Afterall mei sakura a Negima charakter is the stepsister of Naru narusegawa.And It´s likely that the urban legend is true but till it´s stated as such we shouldn´t pretend that this is a fact. 20:27, November 5, 2015 (UTC) It wouldn't be announced... Actually it wouldn't be announced, as they don't announce time skips in series like negima or love hina, they just happen. So yes he is in fact 16. and the reason why it wouldn't be announced is because nobody in UQ Holder celebrates there birthdays(everyone is immortal, so what would be the point?)SageM (talk) 18:19, November 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM But the 8 month time skip was announced. Plus It would. because it´s a importent day for kouroumarou that would change his live. 18:09, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Since you don't seem to understand how things work, Breast development means that kuroumaru is female, if he was male there would be a much more massive change in his figure, his facial structure, his genitalia, and more. Since there is none of that, its confirmed he is now female. there is already breast development and the appearance of female genitals. Please don't change it again.SageM (talk) 20:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC)SageM Besides, men don't develop breasts unless something is seriously wrong with there hormones. So its pretty much obvious that Kuroumaru is a woman. There is no point in arguing anymore. nothing can change that fact. Breast tissue doesn't go away once its developed unless its removed, sure you can shrink it by removing the fat from your body, but the actual breast tissue won't go away. You can't argue with the facts. and even in a series with magic like this one gender changes are still impossible. So unless Akamatsu suddenly decides to completely rewrite this entire story from scratch, its pretty much confirmed that kuroumaru is and will forever be female. Do not change it back again. thank you for your time.SageM (talk) 20:29, November 12, 2015 (UTC)SageM Oh and Akamatsu doesn't have the habit if changing things back the way they were without a good reason, by which I mean he never does. if he has decided on something, that you might as well just accept it. He did the same things with both Love Hina and Negima. He had already decicded about most of what would happen from the start. And since he decided that Kuroumaru would be female, kuroumaru will be female, no if's, and's or but's about it. So just accept it, Ok?SageM (talk) 20:38, November 12, 2015 (UTC)SageM Ok we will see. I want a apologie if he becomes a dude SageM.Until then Kourou is a girl ok. 21:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC)